The Best She Ever Had
by Jay-Leigh17
Summary: When it comes to protecting a child, a mother will do anything. But when things take a turn for the worst with Will, and JJ needs to do just that, who is she going to call? And what happens when it is she who needs protecting? Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: I hope you all enjoy this one. Its just something that my muse has been shouting in my direction for a while.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadface.  
_

* * *

_

_She felt the breeze blow through her hair, as she swung her legs in the space below the branch she was perched on. She leaned back and laughed as she realized just how free she felt. On top of the world. Her high came crashing down as she heard a shrill ringing, and jumped from the tree, knowing the phone needed answering. She landed hard, and awkwardly on the ground, and couldn't quite move right. She didn't understand what could be obstructing her movements, when seconds ago she was free..._

Emily Prentiss fought against her sheets as she tried to get to the phone, wondering when she had ended up on the floor. She glanced at her clock, squinting to determine what the glaringly bright red lights were shouting at her.

4:30

"This had _so_ better be good, Jareau." Emily growled into the phone as she answered it.

"Em?" JJ breathed, obviously trying to be quiet.

"Jayje?" Emily was instantly alert.

"Em, I need a huge favor from you. I'd ask Pen, but..." She paused. "You're the only person I trust with this." JJ was whispering, and it was throwing Emily for a loop.

She untangled herself, and stood, yawning as she tried to clear her brain.

"Jayje, what do you need?" she asked, getting just a little irritated in her tired state.

What JJ said next pushed all thoughts of sleep from Emily's head.

"I need you to come. Here. I need you to come get Henry."

"JJ, whats going on? Why are you whispering? What's wrong?" Emily asked, more than just a little confused, and JJ was really starting to scare her.

"Will and I are—" JJ was cut off by a crash and suddenly Emily felt her blood run cold.

"Jennifer what the _fuck _are you doing?" She heard Will yell, and then she heard a baby wailing further in the background.

"I'm getting my son to a safe place, because this obviously isn't one!" She heard JJ yell, and a sickening smack, and then another crash, like that of the phone falling.

_Call Disconnected _flashed on her screen, and Emily flew into a frenzy. She pulled her shoes on, grabbed her keys and her phone and raced to her car. Cursing how far away from JJ she lived, she pulled out onto the main road and tried JJ's cell phone again. When the blonde didn't answer, Emily shook her head and stepped on the gas.

"_Speed Limits be damned."_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N**: Emily to the rescue! Smiley face. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Wow! I'm so surprised at the amount of attention this story has gotten already, and the feedback has all been so great. Thanks, so much, to my reviewers. Your words mean the world to me. =D

The dream, because so many of you have asked. First, I would just like to say that I'm extremely glad that you all saw it for what it was—a dream, and weren't all 'wtf'? But it simply serves to frustrate Emily slightly, before anything has even happened. It might gain a bit of significance as the story progresses.

* * *

Emily whipped into JJ's driveway, braking so hard and suddenly that she would have been choked had she been wearing her safety belt. She was out of the car and at the door in mere seconds, keys still in the ignition, not sure if her door had even made it closed.

No one directly answered her knock, but there was shouting coming from inside, and Emily could hear Henry as well, screaming bloody murder.

_Probable cause, _she thought, and pushed through the door, following the sound of JJ's voice.

"—not continue to let you treat us this way!" She was shouting as Emily entered the room. Henry was lying on the bed, and JJ was gathering some of Henry's clothes and placing them in his diaper bag. She slipped some diapers in as well. Will was not in the room, and Emily swung her head around to gage where his voice was coming from.

"Don't go accusin' me of doin' wrong by my boy." Will drawled, from the kitchen Emily guessed.

JJ looked up and saw her for the first time.

"Oh, Em." Her voice and her face softened, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "You came."

"You needed me." Emily answered, pulling Henry into her arms, at which the child quieted considerably. Emily was still scared beyond belief, but she was far calmer than JJ, and let off energy vibes accordingly.

Unnerved by sudden quiet, Will made his way into the bedroom, and to his extreme disgust, saw Emily with his baby on one hip, and his wife cuddled against her chest.

"Who let the bull dyke in?" He asked, agitated. Didn't she play protector enough at work? He deeply distrusted the woman. Besides, this was _his_ family, and she had no right to intrude.

Emily didn't even flinch. She simply handed Henry off to his mother, and turned to squarely face Will. She could smell the booze on him from across the room.

"I let myself in. With all the shouting and Henry's cries, I had plenty of probable cause, even if I hadn't been invited." She nearly spat. She wanted to spit the words at him. She wanted to tear him to pieces. She wanted to—well she wanted a lot of crazy things.

Will's eyes flicked to JJ. "You invited her? This is who you were on the phone with?" He slurred, taking a step towards JJ, who shrank back behind Emily. Emily, for her part, quickly stepped further between Will and JJ, instinctively reaching for her gun. Realizing that in her frenzy to get over here she had forgotten it. Will didn't seem to notice. He took another step forward.

"I suggest you get out of my house." He growled.

"Certainly can do." She said, turning expectantly to JJ, gently taking Henry back into her arms and sliding the diaper bag over her shoulder. She stepped past him and he turned sharply.

"Where do you think you are taking my child?" His words came out decisive and clipped, quite surprising, considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"She's taking him," JJ supplied, regaining her voice and her courage as she protected her son, "away from the danger that is being posed in his house."

Will snapped forward and grabbed her arm, spinning her around viciously.

Emily became simultaneously aware of two things: one, if she hadn't been holding Henry, Will would have found himself flat on his ass by now, and two, JJ was sending her a look she couldn't quite identify. Emotions she couldn't quantify. It was almost as if JJ not only expected Emily to come to her rescue, she expected her to succeed. Which was indeed how JJ felt.

"I suggest you let go of her." Emily ground out, sounding much like Will had moments before.

"Who are you to suggest anything to me?" He asked, smiling slightly because he seemed to have the upper hand.

Emily set Henry and his diaper bag in a chair, and, ignoring his whimpers, turned back to Will.

"Do you want me to show you just why you should take your filthy hands off of her?" She stepped menacingly towards him, and JJ shook with chagrin, knowing that none of this would be happening if she hadn't called Emily in the first place.

Will would never admit that he was indeed afraid of what Emily could do to him. He had gone with JJ once to a self defense class in which Emily and JJ were helping Morgan show that even the slightest of women could do some damage to her attacker. Emily had somehow managed to fend Morgan off. And Morgan he was not. But suddenly, Will remembered something else about that day. He remembered the look in Emily's eyes as she had been 'attacking' JJ. The way she had stared, transfixed at her hands as they wound over JJ's skin. And he laughed.

"You're just mad because I'm actually allowed to _put_ my hands on her. You can only dream about it." But he didn't even get a rise out of Emily.

"For the record, even in my worst nightmares its not your hands on her. And since this is real life, and it would be extremely gratifying for me to kick your ass, go ahead and keep your hands on her for a few more seconds." She caught his eyes, and he saw that she meant full well what she was threatening.

Willing himself not to shake, Will let go of JJ, who rubbed her arm and crossed over to Henry, folding him into her arms and trying to quiet him as Emily and Will continued to stare each other down. Will broke first, pushing passed her to backtrack the way he had come. JJ sighed wearily as they heard him pop open another beer. She finished packing Henry's bag and handed it to Emily, kissing her son on the head and handing him over as well. Emily stared blankly at her.

"You can't possibly expect me to leave you here alone with him." It was a statement, not a question, even though Emily knew full well that is exactly what JJ expected.

When JJ didn't answer, Emily tried again. She kneeled down in front of JJ, who was sitting on the bed. She looked up expectantly, and whispered,

"You trust me with Henry. Trust me with you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** So there ya go. A sort of cliffie. Review and you'll get more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So, yes I understand that this chapter is terribly short. But it is a necessary evil, and the following chapters will get longer.

I do so hope you enjoy.

* * *

"_You trust me with Henry. Trust me with you, too."_

Will could no longer be heard, and Emily assumed he had passed out in one room or another. He was not her concern right now.

JJ continued to sit on the edge of her bed, eyes closed. She sat for so long that Emily wasn't sure JJ was even going to answer her.

Henry was falling asleep, beginning to sag against Emily, and the crouched position she was in didn't exactly make for easy carrying. She stood, somewhat unsteadily.

JJ reached out and grabbed her hand, and Emily's breath caught at the look in her eyes.

"Who's hands?" She asked quietly.

Emily shut her eyes briefly, hoping maybe she had misheard.

"Who, Emily?" JJ asked more forcibly. "In your dreams, who is it that's touching me?"

Emily took a deep breath, shifting Henry, stalling having to answer. Seeing JJ's impatience grow, she gave up stalling.

"Me." She breathed.

JJ stood swiftly and walked out of the bedroom, looking back to be sure Emily was following.

"_Is she kicking me out? Well, no, because she hasn't taken Henry from me. But, then, what the hell is she doing?"_ Emily wondered as JJ led her to her car, stopping only briefly to yank Henry's car seat from her own.

She climbed awkwardly but gracefully into the backseat of Emily's car and buckled the car seat in. She reached out for Henry, and let her fingers linger on Emily's hands. She fastened him in, set the diaper bag on the seat next to him and climbed out, finding herself face to face with Emily who was throwing caution to the wind.

"Why does it matter who's hands they are?" She asked, stepping closer to JJ.

"Because I dream about it, too." JJ answered simply, placing a kiss on the edge of Emily's mouth, and stepping around her, settling into the passenger seat, leaving Emily standing outside, slightly dumbfounded.

As the nature of the past half an hour washed over Emily, a grin spread slowly across her face and she shook her head, sliding into the car and pulling out into the road.

* * *

**A/N:** So I know you're all thinking "Yay! The end of Captain Crawfish!" But...It may not be so. haha. Review, and let me know what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry its been so long since I updated this story. I fell into a sort of...spell, I suppose you could say, under which I had absolutely no imagination. But it seems I've gotten it back.

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, and those of you who are sticking with this story.

I hope you enjoy!  


* * *

As she exited Emily's spare bedroom, having just put Henry down, JJ's thoughts were racing. She didn't understand what had set Will off this time. He drank often, he always had. Said it was part of his 'culture'. But it wasn't often he was a mean drunk. And he had never –

"—hit you!?" Emily's voice startled her out of her thoughts as she took the last step down the stairs.

"Em!" She whispered harshly. "You're going to wake Henry." JJ pushed past Emily and walked into the living room, pulling her hair down from its ponytail and into her face.

"Uh-uh, no way!" Emily said, her voice lowered but no less passionate. "There is no way you're going to call me to come and rescue your child, and from your _husband_, no less, and then start hiding things from me. Jennifer Jareau, I care more about you than you could even fathom, do _not_ block me out now."

Emily finished her speech, sitting next to JJ on the couch, reaching out for one of the younger woman's hands.

"I didn't ask you to _rescue_ him, Emily." JJ spat, wrenching her hand out of Emily's grasp. She continued on in the same tone, "And yes, him. Him, not me. I do not recall asking you to drag me out of my own house at five in the morning so I could bare my soul to you."

Emily sat, momentarily stunned silent.

"JJ, you do remember the last hour, don't you? You weren't drinking, too, before I showed up?" Emily reached out with shaking fingers and pushed the hair away from JJ's face, tucking it behind her ear. J reached up and slid her fingers into Emily's, settling their intertwined hands into her lap.

"I'm just scared. This isn't supposed to be happening. I'm supposed to love Will. Its practically written in stone. My mother loves him. My father tolerates him. Which is more than can be said for anyone else I've ever brought home. He gave me Henry. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Henry, Emily. I certainly wouldn't be me." JJ stopped when she ran out of breath, and Emily wrapped her arms around the younger woman, pulling her close.

"Shh, Jayje. S'ok. You don't have to explain anything to me. I know what confusion is. I know how confusing _this_ is. But you don't have to sort it all out tonight. We've got to be to work in a little less than four hours. Sleep is what you need right now." Emily moved to get up, but JJ grabbed her arm, effectively stilling her.

JJ wasn't sure what had gotten into her lately. Calling Emily at four thirty in the morning, and admitting that she dreamed about the older woman. Taking Henry from Will. Almost kissing Emily... Scratch that almost...

JJ slid closer to Emily as she weaved her fingers into the hair at the base of Emily's neck. Using that grip, JJ brought Emily's mouth down onto hers, her eyes closing as the brunette began to respond. Emily's hands found purchase at JJ's hips and brought the woman impossibly closer as JJ's lips parted slightly and her tongue slid against Emily's. Emily brought one of her hands up to cup JJ's chin, slowly terminating their kiss and pressing her lips chastely against the other woman's cheek. As Emily pulled away JJ's eyes lit with an uncertain light.

"What? Did I...Did I do it wrong? Don't you...Emily don't you want me?" JJ pulled her arms into herself, not sure where this streak of low self esteem had come from but definitely not liking it, or where she was sure it was going to lead.

Emily reached out for JJ again. Two fingers under the blonde's chin brought the young woman's eyes to meet Emily's.

"I cannot believe you would ask that. I can't believe that you feel you _have _to ask that. Yes, I want you. I want you more than anything, and I have for quite a while. But I can't. Not tonight. Not until you're completely sure of what you want. I won't hurt you. I can't..."

JJ watched as Emily tried, and failed, to blink the tears away. But she couldn't understand why the other woman was crying. She couldn't bring herself to believe the words, those wonderful things, that came flowing so beautifully out of Emily's mouth. She couldn't take the chance of being wrong. She let Emily place another chaste kiss against her lips, and she settled into the brunettes arms to try and get some sleep.

Emily slept fitfully, happily believing her misguided delusions of finally getting the girl.

For JJ, sleep did not come so easily. She set herself to the task of memorizing everything about sleeping with Emily. The way, whenever she moved, Emily's arms would tighten around her abdomen. The way Emily murmured her name and settled back against her. When the time came and Emily's eyes opened and she kissed the side of JJ's head, pulling her closer, JJ felt the tears prick the back of her eyes. As she watched the sleep fall from Emily's eyes and the wonder take its place, she felt her heart wrench as she realized that this time tomorrow, Emily would have no wonder filling her eyes. For it wouldn't be Emily's arms JJ was slipping out of, but Wills.

* * *

**A/N:** Review??


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was only slightly hard to write.**  
**

* * *

Emily had a neighbor who she had lunch or dinner with once every so often, the kind of neighbor who would water the plants for her, bring a package in when her mother decided she needed one. And this neighbor, Evelyn, was sometimes over when Emily was watching Henry for JJ. This morning, as they were leaving for work, Emily made a stop at Evelyn's door, and asked if she wouldn't mind watching Henry for a few hours that day. Seeing the effects of their sleepless night on the faces of the two women, she agreed without asking any questions. Emily and JJ thanked her profusely, JJ trying not to cry as she watched her son walk into Evelyn's apartment quizzically looking around.

They didn't speak much on the way, both of them tired and in dire need of coffee. But when they arrived, JJ pulled Emily towards her and kissed her softly.

"Thank you." she said. Emily just smiled softly at her.

"Anytime."

* * *

The day was turning out to be a bit mundane, filled with paperwork, and JJ was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Just as she was beginning to really fall asleep, she realized that the tapping on her door did, actually, exist.

"C'min." She looked blearily toward the door, hoping with every fiber of her being that it wasn't her boss at the door. She was quite relieved when Emily stepped in, her phone on her ear.

"I've got someone who wants to talk to you." She said, handing over the phone. JJ took it, confused, and said hello.

The smile that crossed JJ's face as her son answered her made Emily's knees weak. She watched the blonde talk to Henry, knowing she wasn't getting any real answers, but that his year old babblings made her happier than Emily had seen her in a long time. Then JJ was handing the phone back to her. She listened for a moment, agreed, and hung up.

"I really needed that, Em. Thanks." JJ said.

"Don't thank me." She replied. "Evelyn called _me_. She also invited us to dinner tonight, when we get off. Whatever she makes, she's the best at making."

"That sounds really amazing, Em, but I think I want to get Henry and go back home."

_To Will._

She didn't say it, but they both heard it.

"When did you make that decision Jayje?"

JJ briefly considered lying to her, but as she looked into Emily's eyes, she knew she couldn't do that.

"Last night." She replied, barely a whisper.

"Ok." Emily replied, apparently unflustered, seemingly uncaring, and walked out.

JJ hadn't expected this of Emily. She had expected the woman to...well, to fly off the handle. But even as she thought about it she realized that that was the last thing Emily would do. Emily would take all of this and stick it into a nice little box and tuck it away underneath countless other little boxes. Sometimes JJ hated how well Emily kept hold of her emotions.

What JJ didn't know? There was a war going on inside Emily. Part of her wanted to break down and cry and beg JJ to reconsider. Beg her to come home with her again tonight and they could talk, and maybe she could convince JJ that Will was so far beneath her. The rest of her despised that part of her. As much as she detested being a Prentiss and everything it entailed, she still _was_ a Prentiss, and Prentiss' did _not_ beg.

So Emily kept her face blank as they returned to her condo. Blank still as they went and picked Henry up from her neighbor. She barely said a word as she pulled into JJ's driveway. She left the car running as she stepped out to help with Henry's car seat.

JJ handed Henry to Emily so she could wrestle with his seat, and as Emily handed over her son, she saw the one tear that had managed to make its way out of Emily's box. As quickly as it had glimmered on the brunette's cheek, it was gone. Swiped away rather harshly, as Henry left her arms.

As Emily checked to make sure that nothing of the boy's had been left in her car, JJ stood by the driver side window, wishing Emily would say something, do something. Just when she was beginning to think that she would be left in the middle of an awkward silence, the brunette spoke.

"I'll always be here Jayje. For anything you need."

And without another word or a chance for JJ to speak, Emily was pulling out of the driveway, and away from JJ. As far away as she could manage to get.

JJ looked at Henry, smiling up at her, and fought the tears that she knew would eventually fall.

"Well big guy, guess its time to go clean up this mess." She said, stepping into the house, not realizing just how big of a mess she would have to clean up.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews make me really happy. =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my lovely reviewers. I cannot tell you how much your words mean. I hope I can continue to keep you riveted. **  
**

* * *

It had been about a week since Emily had taken JJ back to Will. A very strenuous week.

They had caught a case in Salem, Oregon, where the UnSub had taken to drowning his victims, or burning them alive. They hadn't caught any leads until Reid had pointed out the (not so) obvious likeness in these murders and those of the Salem Witchcraft Trials in Salem Massachusetts. After that, it had been easy to find the doctor who was trying to induce epilepsy and "recreate the trials." Apparently he didn't think the recreation would be the same unless the 'witches' died.

The team were on the plane headed back to Quantico for a well deserved weekend of no BAU interruption. The bosses were discussing paperwork; Derek was chilling out in a corner with his music,; Spencer and JJ were apparently sleeping, he on the couch, she in the seat across from Emily; Emily was (pretending to be) reading.

Well, she _was_ trying to read. She was just spending more time watching JJ sleep. She was memorizing the serenity JJ's face displayed as she escaped into her dreams. The two hadn't spoken much during the case. JJ wasn't sure how to address Emily, and Emily wasn't sure she could make it through a personal conversation with the blonde. Currently the woman in question burrowed further into the seat behind her (if that were even possible?) and a name fell softly from her lips.

"_Emily..."_

The brunette groaned and stood, retreating further towards the back of the plane, trying to ignore the way JJ's voice bounced around in her head, trying to ignore the way her stomach twisted and her eyes slid back towards JJ, currently not visible through the chair that Emily herself had just vacated.

* * *

Emily had just settled onto her couch, a glass and a bottle of scotch to keep her company while she watched hideously scary movies all night, trying to find something worse than what she saw each and every day.

At least, that was what she had planned. But her plans were put on the chopping block as a knocking sounded at her door. She stood, somewhat reluctantly, hoping that someone had the wrong address, but as she opened the door, the breath flew out of her lungs.

JJ stood, her eyes, bloodshot from the tears pouring out of them no doubt, frantically darting around. She was clutching her sweater trying to speak, but Emily could understand none of it. Maybe because all of her brain wasn't concentrating on understanding. Even in anguish, Emily found JJ breathtaking.

"JJ, whats wrong, what happened?" She spoke.

"They're gone. Will, he—he left, and he's not answering his phone, and I don't know where he is, and Emily, he—he took Henry! Emily he took my baby!" JJ answered, a fresh wave of tears overtaking her.

* * *

**A/N:** So, not that you're all ready to kill Captain Crawfish, you should review, and tell me how you'd do it. =P


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: OOh, two in one day. Go me.

**CAFBOV**: You're completely awesome.  


* * *

Penelope walked into Emily's living room (she would have to ask how later) with her laptop in her arms, and tears in her eyes. Emily interceded before she could reach JJ.

"Pen, I know you're upset, but I can't let you in there if you're going to be crying too. I'm having enough trouble keeping her stable without breaking down myself." She spoke softly to Penelope, and the redheaded woman gazed oddly at her for a moment.

Penelope knew more than Emily thought she did. Penelope knew all about (_all about_) JJ's dreams of being with the brunette, and she was perceptive enough to realize that Emily cared deeply for the blonde as well. But she'd never seen Emily so upset. There had to be more to it than just Will having Henry. But she decided that the questions could wait. For now she had things to do.

They walked into the living room together, Penelope taking a seat beside JJ, and Emily fidgeting in a chair across the room. Penelope set her laptop down on the table and gained access to her FBI computers all while holding JJ's hand. If the situation had been any different, Emily would have made some crack about it. But, as it was, Emily could barely think. After ascertaining that Will had taken a multitude of his and Henry's personal possessions, and realizing that the man had indeed taken the child and left, she'd had to call Penelope. She didn't know what else to do. If anyone could find them, she knew Pen could. Emily looked up questioningly as she heard more knocking on her door. She looked at Penelope, who had a semi guilty look on her face.

"When you called me, I was on the phone with Derek, and he probably called the others."

JJ let out a strangled cry, burying her face in the arm of Emily's couch. Emily was beside her in a matter of seconds as Penelope went to answer the door.

"Jayje. JJ. Jennifer, look at me." JJ looked up, tears streaming from her eyes. Emily lifted JJ's chin higher, their eyes meeting. "I'm right here, Jayje. And I'm not going anywhere tonight."

And when the rest of their team walked in, thats how they found them. Emily whispering into JJ's ear, running her fingers through her hair, soothing her; and JJ, crying her eyes out, clinging to Emily for dear life.

* * *

It wasn't long before JJ's grip on Emily loosened and they realized she had fallen asleep. Emily gathered the blonde into her arms and made to go up the stairs, but found the way blocked by Derek.

"You sure you can make it?" He was being sincere, even through the sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, but you can follow me if you don't believe me." Emily knew he wanted to talk, and she wouldn't be able to get ride of him, so she just bit the bullet and invited him along. Slipping into her own room, a fact that was not lost on the other profiler, (the bed was better, she reasoned with herself) she laid JJ down, pulling the comforter over her, and sliding her hair out of her eyes, her fingers lingering on JJ's face for a few seconds. She turned and found Derek giving her her own space, standing outside the door, his back turned. She sighed, and with another look down at JJ, slipped out, closing the door behind her.

"Where can we talk?" Derek asked, not surprising Emily, who led him into the spare bedroom. She sat, inviting him to as well.

"Something happened between you two. I don't know what it is, but I would like you to know you can trust me with anything." He watched the myriad of emotions change her face and was surprised when hurt finally won. He was even more surprised when she started talking, her words a rush from deep inside.

"She was having trouble with Will, and she was afraid, and she called me. She called _me_, not any of you, _me_. And she came back here with me, and she kissed me, slept in my arms, and she chose me Derek. Me." She was on the verge of crying now. Derek was beginning to realize what had happened, why they had been so distant this past week. Not wanting to jump to conclusions though, he urged her on.

"But then what?" he asked softly.

"Then she went back to him. Just like that." Now she _was_ crying. "And tonight, when she got home and realized that he was gone with Henry, she came to me. Me, not Penelope or any of you guys, but me. She keeps doing this, and I can't handle it Derek. I would do anything for that woman. Anything."

He wasn't sure what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of, and wrapped her in his arms, letting her head fall against his shoulder as she tried to control her crying. They sat in silence for a few moments, until she laughed wryly and leaned back.

"Ya know, I tried to shoot him."

Derek sat motionless for a moment, stunned. "Why?" he asked, as he regained his voice.

"Last Monday morning, when all of this happened, and she called me to come get Henry. Well, I'd just gotten there, and Will had realized that JJ called me, and he went towards her like he was going to hit her or something, and she ducked behind me, and Morgan, I would have. I would have shot and not cared what the consequences were. But I forgot my gun in my haste to get over there. She needed me. At least, she acted like it." And the tears overtook her again.

Derek sat in the spare bedroom with Emily, broken and crying in his arms, hating William LaMontagne Jr., and wishing that she _had_ had her gun that night.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us." Rossi cracked, obviously coming to the wrong conclusion as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Derek sent him a look that shut him up quick, and Emily moved around him, headed towards the couch. She settled beside Penelope, and Derek took the seat next to her, his hand protectively on her shoulder. Rossi and Hotch sat in the chairs across from the couch, and Reid was on Penelope's other side, trying to help her narrow down a search field.

"Wait." Emily said, standing, unsure of her own movements. She disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments, and reappeared with her cell phone. She read off a number to Penelope, who typed it into the search field.

Hotch looked at her, his eyes asking how she had Will's number.

"JJ called me off of it once or twice. I figured I'd save it, so I'd answer it next time she did it. When we're on a case, I block all the numbers I don't have saved." She answered as she sank back down on the couch, her head spinning as she watched them survey her. Her hands grasped out for something to keep her from falling, and found purchase on Derek.

"Emily. Emily. Em, when did you last eat?" She heard Penelope's voice, but she couldn't see her. Her vision had darkened, and she could barely keep herself sitting up, let alone answer a question she couldn't remember the answer to.

They watched her eyes close, and her body sway once more, totally helpless as Emily Prentiss collapsed.

* * *

**A/N:** Well my pretties, looks like its your turn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I just want to point out that I had originally planned for this to be a semi case fic, but with the new developments in this chapter, I've decided that it would be WAY too confusing. So while our favorite BAU team WILL be getting work done, we just won't be reading about it. Although, I do plan on writing the case fics for whatever cases come up during _this _fic.

**Major thanks to those who have reviewed**

**Once: **TLSatBU, love_eleven, HEA, amberholic89, HouseBroken, Jess, meri1984, chemicalstx, Boneslvr4evr, Devlyn90, Nywolf-714, emilychen, diaza44, Coasthugger, cmfanbex, keelzz64, Jenny, ., Bigby

**Twice:** Kurissyma San Tybalt

**Thrice:** chawkchic, Potion

**4 times:** livmissy, sarahchick, JJEmilyReidFan

**5 times:**

**VampGirl923:** Your reviews are short, but always sweet.

**Pink Jover:** I love the way you talk to the characters.

**CAFBOV:** You make my head entirely too huge. I love it.

**Soccerstar11-5:** You're always so excited, it makes me smile.

* * *

JJ staggered down the stairs still half asleep. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep at all. But something about being in Emily's arms that made her feel like everything was going to be fine.

"Hey girl." Penelope greeted as she walked in.

"Hey. Where's everybody else?" She asked, settling into the corner of the couch.

"Well, Rossi and Hotch went home last night to catch a little rest. They said they'd be back sometime around noon today. Spence and I stayed here, and Emily hasn't been down yet." Derek said, leaning his head back as JJ got up to search through Emily's book collection.

"I think I'm gonna go catch some sleep guys." Penelope said, and JJ hugged her before she could go anywhere.

"Thanks, Pen, really."

"Anytime JJ. You know that. All of us will be here for you, anytime you need us. And I mean all of us." She looked knowingly at JJ, who hung her head so as not to have to meet that gaze.

* * *

Emily awoke in her spare bedroom, silently assessing her situation. She wasn't in any pain. Her head didn't even hurt, which seemed odd because she recalled drinking at least half a bottle of scotch before JJ showed up.

JJ.

It all came rushing back to her, making her head spin again and she didn't fight gravity as it pulled her back towards the bed. Once again contemplating why her head didn't hurt, she glanced at the clock and realized that it was pushing three o'clock in the afternoon. She jumped up, rushing down her stairs to find Morgan shoveling lo mien into his mouth, laughing at something Spencer had said, his own plate in front of him.

And then her gaze fell on JJ, sitting in a chair reading a book, with the sun falling over her. She was gorgeous. And she was looking at her.

JJ's eyes met Emily's and a silence filled the room as their eyes remained locked. Emily broke the contact.

"Hey, where is everybody?" she asked, taking a seat beside Derek, snatching his fork and a bite of food in the process.

"Morning to you, too, Princess." He grinned, handing his plate over, his eyes appraising her warmly.

She smiled a small thank you, for the food and for the previous night, and he nodded his understanding.

"Rossi and Hotch are both outside on the phone, and Penelope went up to sleep not long after she got back." Spencer filled in the details for her, and JJ went back to her book, confused and slightly hurt.

"Back? Where did they go? And how long were you guys up?" She set the plate down on the table, suddenly not interested in food anymore.

"Well, boy genius passed out not long after you. Hotch and Rossi both went home around one, when they realized there wasn't much more they could do at that hour. I got cozy in a chair around two or three, and Penelope, who is the only reason I didn't stretch out on the couch, didn't even use it. She was up all night, figuring out laws on kidnapping and such. She went into work this morning around 6, but ended up back here around eight, taking your bed when Jayje woke up. Hotch and Rossi went into the office around 7, but came back here with food around twelve."

Emily nodded, and turned hesitantly to JJ.

"How-" her throat closed on the words.

She started over. "How did you sleep?"

* * *

"Hey Spence, Hotch wants us outside." Morgan and Reid stood and exited the condo, where Hotch was not to be seen.

"I thought you said Hotch wanted us." Spencer said, looking up at Derek.

"I did, but he doesn't. I just think this is conversation that they need to have, without us interrupting." Morgan explained, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket.

Reid grinned, fully prepared to beat Derek at Gin.

* * *

"I slept ok." JJ answered, coming to sit beside Emily. "Actually, I slept better than I have in a long time. And I feel horrible saying that. My husband stole my son and I slept through the night. What kind of mother does that make me?" JJ's resolve crumbled into tears.

"A tired one." Emily answered, pulling JJ into her arms. "It was a horrifying night, for all of us. The fact that you slept through it only means that your body was looking after you."

"Speaking of," JJ said, pulling slightly out of Emily's embrace to look her in the eyes, "I heard you passed out last night."

"Yeah, well we were all pretty tired, what with that case and all." She tried to dismiss JJ's concern.

"The way I heard it, you went all woozy and unresponsive and then collapsed into Derek's arms." JJ said, tracing her fingers down the side of Emily's face, pushing her hair behind her ear.

The brunette shuddered and pulled back slightly, blushing with chagrin. "I hadn't eaten in a while, and you had me really worried."

JJ pulled Emily closer, and laid her lips lightly on the older woman's. Emily kissed her back softly for a moment, but suddenly she pulled back.

"JJ, I—Jayje I can't. Not again. I just, I'm sorry, I can't." She stood swiftly, walking towards the door, knowing full well all four of the rest of her team were outside waiting for a cue to come back in. But she didn't care what they did. She just needed to be alone for a while.

JJ sat, completely mortified, for a few moments, until she felt the tenuous strands of her sanity being pulled upon once more to fight the raging pain she felt beneath her breastplate. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and saw Penelope, and that was the last thing she remembered before succumbing to the madness that was her sadness.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed by rather uneventfully. Penelope had finally gotten a trace on Will's phone. It had been hard, because the feature was disabled, and the phone company didn't want to comply, because it wasn't an official investigation. JJ herself had accompanied Hotch to visit with the manager, and with a few lies (I'm just so worried about him, please won't you help me find my fiancé) and even more tears, she'd managed to convince him to help. Once Penelope had the GPS device tracking, they'd deduced that Will was headed back to Louisiana.

Monday evening found them seated at Emily's kitchen table, eating something she, Penelope and JJ had thrown together. Mostly on Penelope's request, they had managed to put everything else aside and they were able to speak to each other without one of them breaking down. The silence was broken by a swift knock at the door. Derek arched an eyebrow at Emily, who shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know who it was. The only people who knew where she lived were already here.

She opened the door to a redhead in a blue suit with a manila envelope in her hands.

"I'm looking for Jennifer Jareau. I was told she might be here." the redhead stated, surveying the table behind Emily, her eyes lighting on JJ.

The team held their collective breaths as JJ stood and made her way to the door.

"Jennifer Jareau?" The suit asked.

"Yes." Upon hearing the conformation, the suit handed over the envelope.

"You've been served."

* * *

**A/N:** dun dun dunnnnnnn


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Theres some legal stuff in this chapter, and I'm not sure if its even done this way. But for the sake of the fic, we're going to pretend it is. Feel free to send me a PM if you know for sure its different, tho.

I love my reviewers. =D

* * *

JJ stood just inside Emily's kitchen, staring down at the envelope she held with shaking hands, long after the suit was gone and the door shut, knowing that whatever it held, it couldn't be good news.

Emily was trying to figure out how they had known JJ was at her house. It was true that JJ hadn't home since she found the place empty, and she'd been sleeping in Emily's room while Emily crashed on the couch and Penelope had the guest room. Emily owed Penelope big for never leaving her alone with JJ.

But as Emily realized that JJ still hadn't moved, she took a few steps towards her.

"Jayje, whatever is written on those papers is still going to be written on them, whether you open it or not." Her words seemed to break JJ's trance.

"I can't. You do it. I just can't." She said, sounding oddly like Emily had a few days ago.

JJ handed the envelope to Emily and retook her seat at the table, pushing her food around on her plate, suddenly not hungry. Emily continued to stand in the middle of her kitchen as she pulled the papers out and read JJ's fate.

_Ms. Jennifer Jareau,_

_ The state of Virginia would like to inform you that William LaMontagne Jr. has filed an Emergency Order of Custody for Henry LaMontagne. An official Custody Hearing will take place on Tuesday, October 12th, 2010 at the courthouse. Judge Warren Walshe will be presiding. You should be present, with or without a lawyer, at 9 O'Clock a.m._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Governor Robert F. McDonnell_

"I swear to God if I ever get my hands on that bastard." She muttered beneath her breath, but they all still heard.

"Whats it say Emily? That is, if you don't mind, Jayje." Penelope asked, grabbing JJ's hand when she nodded her compliance.

"It says he got temporary custody and theres a real hearing next October 12th." She said in a rush.

"Hotch can they even do that?!" She and Derek exclaimed together, and there was a slight snicker from beside Hotch.

"Rossi, how do you find this funny?" Spencer asked him.

"I don't find _this_ funny. I'm just seeing the irony in that both of them asked Hotch. He is, after all, the only one here who's been "served" before. And he's the only other one with kids." Once Dave had eased his way out of _that_ one, they turned back to Hotch, obviously waiting for an answer. He wasn't the one they got it from, though.

"Actually, yes. If a father petitioned a court, and gave any evidence, just or not, that the mother of a child might be unfit, a judge could see fit to give him an emergency order. At the trial, said mother will have a chance to prove that she is indeed fit, using photos, witnesses, or any other form of proof. They say you don't need a lawyer, but the process is easier if you do have one." It was somehow easier to hear when Spencer explained it as if he were reading from a book.

They sat in silence, not able to look at JJ as she cried in Penelope's arms. Emily, however, tried. And she was so afraid of what she saw. What she felt.

She was jealous. Of Penelope. She wanted to be the one holding JJ as she cried. She wanted to be able to touch the blonde without feeling guilty. Without feeling like her heart was breaking. Suddenly she felt the extra weight of a heavy pair of eyes and she twirled around to find JJ staring at her, as if she had read her mind. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but Emily was gone, out the door before she could hear a single word.

JJ's eyes filled with tears once more at the obvious rejection, and as Penelope tried to envelope JJ in her arms, she pulled violently away.

"No!" She cried. "No." Like a petulant child. "I want _Em_. I _need_ Emily." And without another word, JJ was gone, a streak of blonde at the bottom of the stairs, and another at the top as she turned the corner, presumably to Emily's room.

"Well what do they expect us to do now?" Spencer said, frustration evident in his voice.

"I'll go talk to JJ." Derek said, standing, looking around the table for someone to volunteer to talk to Emily. Penelope rose the the occasion.

"I'll go rescue the Princess," she said, heading out the door, even as she said it. Emily wasn't in the hallway, but Penelope had a good idea of where she might be.

Hotch Reid and Rossi looked around at each other, not sure if they should stay or just go home. Deciding they couldn't be of much help, they cleaned up the kitchen (even getting Rossi to wash dishes. Gasp.) and headed out, leaving a note on the table.

* * *

"Jayje. Jayje?" Derek pushed the door open and found her sitting on the bed, a framed picture in her hand.

"Whatcha lookin at?" he asked quietly, and she handed it over.

Derek studied the picture, and smiled to himself. It was the one of JJ and Emily he had taken the day they had helped him with his defense training class. They were goofing around before it had officially started, and JJ was standing on a chair behind Emily, her arms around the brunettes neck, her head on her shoulder. Emily's hands were holding JJ's wrists, and they were both smiling like something out of a toothpaste commercial. He laughed a little to himself as he remembered that shortly after the flash, JJ had jumped from the chair, seemingly hoping Emily would catch her, but she didn't, and it brought them both crashing down to the ground. He shook his head at the irony of their current situation.

"She keeps it on her nightstand." JJ spoke, her voice startling him. He sat quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"I can't even have it in the house. I've got that picture framed and on my desk at work because my child's father wouldn't let me have it in the house. Can you believe that? That I just let him rule over me like that? That I let him pick himself over her so many times, without so much as asking me what _I_ wanted?" JJ shook her head and leaned against the headboard, taking the picture back and tracing her fingers over Emily's face.

Derek sat, silent and still, completely speechless. This, whatever it was between the two women, went so much deeper than he thought it had.

* * *

Penelope found Emily in the field behind the condominium apartments. She was sitting on the grass staring up at the beginnings of a star filled night sky.

"How did you know I'd be out here?" She asked as Penelope took a seat next to her.

"My hunk of a chocolate god told me once that you were a "star-person."" Penelope answered softly, her reply half swallowed by her awe at the night sky.

"I can't thank you enough, for staying with me while she is, Pen. I just, I can't be alone with her right now." Emily changed the topic.

"Why not Em? She's hurting, and according to her, she doesn't want anyone but you. She wouldn't even let _me _try to console her. Poor Kitten." Penelope leaned back on her hands, studying Emily's face by the light of a nearby porch.

Emily plucked a few blades of grass from the ground, twirling them in her fingers before letting them blow away in the breeze.

"That night we three went out to the bar and Brad tried to pick me up, you remember, the 'real FBI agent'?" She paused while Penelope nodded. She did indeed remember, once Emily had asked to see his badge and did it look like "this?" As she Emily and JJ showed him theirs.

"Well, as he started talking to me, and I realized that he was trying to pick me up, not just chatting up a girl at a bar, I couldn't think of anything but JJ. And I knew that if I went home with anybody that night, I wanted it to be her. But we both know how that ended."

She pulled a few more blades of grass out of the ground.

"But Em, that doesn't tell me why you can't stand to be in a room alone with her right now." Penelope pushed, trying to make sense of it all.

"I'm in love with her, Pen." Emily said softly.

Somehow, that just wasn't what Penelope had expected.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay, another chapter. Lemme know what you're thinking. I've got the next few chapters written already. All I need is your go ahead to post them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **So I'm borrowing a character from Law and Order: SVU, and putting her in a slightly different field. She's still a lawyer, just not for sex crimes.

Enjoy.

* * *

Emily was headed home, terribly pissed off at herself. She couldn't seem to make it through just one day without doing something stupid, like getting caught staring at JJ when she was supposed to be doing consult work. Hotch wasn't letting them take any cases until after JJ's custody hearing. There were other BAU teams.

"Hello?" Emily answered her phone distractedly, not bothering to look at who it was.

"Hello dear. How are things?" she groaned as she recognized her mother's voice.

"Just dandy." she quipped.

"Don't smart off at your mother, Emily." The Ambassador admonished.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not in the best mood, Mother."

"Well I won't keep you long, I just wanted to know if there was something I could do for you for your birthday?"

The question caught Emily by surprise. She hadn't even thought about her birthday this year. She had been so caught up with trying to get through the days without breaking down. Her mother interrupted her silence.

"Emily? You remember your birthday right? October 12th, the day you were born?"

"Fuck!" Emily breathed.

"EMILY!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mother. I have to go. I'll call you later." And Emily disconnected the call.

* * *

It was Thursday evening (the 7th), the week before the trial, and Penelope and JJ were sitting at Penelope's table, building a card tower.

"Ya know, I never thought I'd be sitting here building a card tower while my son was off somewhere in the unknown." JJ remarked, as Penelope's phone went off in the other room. As the redhead went to answer it, JJ knocked the tower over and leaned back in her chair. She was forever grateful to her friends, who she knew she was imposing on. She hadn't wanted to leave Emily's but she knew she had to. But when Penelope found her still outside in her car an hour after she had been supposed to leave, she had obliged when the other woman had invited her over. She just couldn't be in her house, all empty yet full of memories at the same time.

"How about a car ride?" Penelope asked, coming back into the kitchen.

"Where to?" JJ asked, standing and slipping her shoes on as Penelope did the same.

"Emily's." She answered, smiling softly at the way JJ's eyes lit up. "She has someone she wants you to meet." Seeing JJ's eyes light up with a different light, Penelope crossed over to her quickly.

"Jayje, its gonna be fine. She's looking out for you, just like we are. Probably better."

"I know. I just..." JJ slumped back into her seat, unable to finish, and Penelope made a promise to herself that after this nasty custody hearing business was over, she was going to do something about her two best friends.

* * *

Penelope used the key she had made a few years ago to let herself and JJ into Emily's apartment, following the sounds of light conversation into the living room. Emily looked up as they entered, seeing the slight bags under JJ's eyes and wondering how in the world it seemed she'd gotten even thinner over the past few days.

"Jayje..." She said softly, reaching out for the other woman, but catching herself quickly. She coughed, hoping to cover it up and gestured to the chairs, welcoming them to sit down.

JJ and Penelope, although they did notice, were more interested in the lanky brunette seated beside Emily. Hoping to just smooth things over, Emily jumped into the introductions.

"Penelope, JJ," she said, gesturing to each one in turn, "this is one of my best friends from my yesteryears, Abbie Carmichael."

The woman in mention stood, offering her hand to each in turn.

"Its nice to meet both of you," she said in a soft southern accent. When they still had a question in their eyes, she introduced herself further.

"I'm a lawyer." She watched the understanding don on their faces, and the blonde's eyes flicked quickly between the two brunettes.

"Look, I'm not sure what she told you, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of all of this myself." JJ turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen, leaving the three other women staring bemusedly after her.

Abbie laughed softly. "I was wondering what had happened to the Prentiss Rule about never falling for a blonde, but she's a feisty one I'll give her that."

"Shut up Abbie. You're just mad because for some ungodly reason, you were blonde when I first met you." Emily said lightly, and they heard the door slam.

"Guess that wasn't the right thing to say. I'm sorry, Em." Abbie said, her voice going even softer and her accent more pronounced.

"You're fine," Penelope said, "JJ's just really touchy right now."

"Well, that's expected." Abbie said, feeling slightly better now that JJ's friend wasn't advocating against her.

"Yeah, but she could at least _not_ break my door." Emily growled, walking out said door and slamming it just as hard.

Penelope met Abbie's gaze across the room and they both laughed, knowing just how hard headed Emily could be.

"So you knew Emily in college?" Penelope asked, hopeful.

"High school." Abbie grinned.

* * *

JJ found herself being spun around, a hard surface suddenly flush against her back, and a deliciously warm mouth crashing down upon hers. She didn't need to pull back or even open her eyes to know the identity of the person currently assaulting her mouth. She would know this mouth anywhere. She groaned and struggled slightly as her hands became pinned above her head, but she stopped struggling as she felt hot kisses on her neck, trailing up towards her ear.

"_Mine_." It was whispered. It was final.

And suddenly she was alone again.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews really do make me feel all tingly and special inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Basically this chapter is a filler one, providing previously left out information and a little background on Abbie and Emily.

Chapter 12, the hearing, will be up as soon as its finished. =D

* * *

Monday evening, (October 11th,) found them seated haphazardly in Emily's living room. Though it was spacious, there was only so much furniture. Rossi and Abbie had claimed the plush leather chairs, Spencer and Hotch had brought in chairs from the kitchen, Derek was sprawled on the couch leaving barely enough room for Penelope and JJ, and Emily was leaning against her bookcase, her eyes drifting occasionally from Abbie to JJ.

They were going over trial prep, which originally would be done one on one, but since it was only a few last words and reminders, and they were each going to take the stand tomorrow, there really wasn't any harm in it.

"So, I've met with the Judge and he's not exactly happy with William for filing an EOP with no real cause for it. So that should work for us. And with your healthy background and his...not so healthy habits, we find another plus."

"So basically all we have to do is tell the judge that JJ's fit and Will isn't?" Spencer asked, uncertain because he would have to be up in front of a lot of people..

"In theory." Abbie answered. "I don't know his lawyer, so I'm not sure how hard it's going to be."

"What kind of lawyer doesn't know her competition?" Derek jibbed.

"One who's just been flown in." She said, laughing as he raised his hands in mock defeat.

"You flew her out here?" JJ turned to Emily who shot Abbie a nasty glare.

"Anyway." she said, deflecting JJ's questioning glance by heading to the kitchen to replenish her drink.

"Yeah...I'm not sure what sort of questions his lawyer will be asking, but just keep it short and truthful. There isn't much he can ask that would discredit you as a witness, seeing as how its a custody hearing, not a murder trial." She smiled wistfully, and Emily threw a small pillow at her.

"Watch it Prentiss. I have dirt on you for almost twenty years. And I'm sure your collegues would _love_ to hear all about you in your high school glory days."

"No! Please, no. I'll be good."

"Ok. After we win, then." Emily hid her face in her hands, shaking her head, as the rest laughed (at her).

* * *

Penelope and JJ were the last to leave Emily's that night, and they sat in companionable silence at Emily and Abbie bickered over payment.

"I refuse to take payment for this." Abbie said, strong in her conviction.

"Do I get any say in this?" JJ chanced from the couch.

"No." It came from Abbie and Emily at the same time.

"How are you going to stop me? What if I just put it in your account?" Emily countered Abbie's argument..

"Just how do you propose you do that?"

"My mother is the Ambassador for Ukraine. I'm pretty damn sure I can find a way."

"I swear if I find any extra money in my bank account I will never trust the banking systems ever again. So much for privacy." Abbie muttered.

* * *

As she watched JJ walk towards the door with Penelope, to her own house tonight, for the first time in almost a month, Emily had an overwhelming urge to pull her back. Wrap JJ in her arms and never let her go. She had grown up with lawyers hanging around. She knew how desperate they could be. And when lawyers got desperate, they got dirty.

As she heard the door close, she fell onto the couch, her head in Abbie's lap, reminiscent of their teenage years.

"Tell me what are chances are. For real." She said.

"Well, it might look bad that she tried to take Henry from Will in the beginning. He might try to argue that she started it all. But since they're both on the birth certificate, they have joint custody, fifty-fifty. So either of them can take him anywhere, technically. And since he was being a total bastard at the time, and you can attest to that, things are starting to look up for JJ. I'm just not sure how they're going to slander your relationship." Abbie ran her fingers through Emily's hair.

"You never were one to keep your sexuality under wraps." she chided.

"I remember a time when you didn't care about that." Emily said, looking up at Abbie and grinning.

"Well yeah, when you were pushing me against the wall kissing my breath away while I was supposed to be in class, and everybody knew my name because of my "bad ass girlfriend", I totally thought it was hot. But I doubt Judge Walshe is going to share that sentiment."

"You always were straight to the point." Emily laughed. "I've missed you Abs." she said, sitting up and turning Abbie's face towards her.

"You're so sweet, Em. Just don't get too sweet. Wouldn't want to have to explain it away to my love." She laughed at the hurt look on Emily's face.

"You mean my replacement?" she feigned indignation. "How is Olivia anyway?"

"She's good. Totally bad ass." She grinned.  


* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to end it on a slightly uphill note, what with tomorrows being so heavy on everyone's minds and all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Some parts of the next few chapters are written from the Judge's POV (third person, but omnicient of the judge), but I'll let you know which ones those are, so don't fret._  


* * *

_

_**Judge's Pov**_

_Could the coffee here suck any worse?_

Those are the first words through his head as he step into chambers. he decides, against his better judgment, not to send Jane for some better coffee. Yeah, yeah, Judges aren't supposed to have vices, but he's the first to admit that coffee is definitely his.

Its eight thirty when he finally gets settled into the chair behind his desk and opens his ledger to see what his cases are today.

_LaMontagne v. Jareau _

_Child's name: Henry LaMontagne_

_William Lamontagne filed EOP, then removed child to Louisiana after filing for full custody. Claims mother is unfit. _

"Ah, yes." he mutters. "The ex cop versus the FBI agent. This should be fun."

He dials out for Jane. He's decided he wants that coffee.

* * *

Abbie stands with JJ on the courthouse steps, trying to console her suddenly worried client.

"JJ, you really have nothing to worry about. You've got all your friends in there supporting you. You get to sit in the actual courtroom and hear everything they say for yourself. And you've got the best advantage you could have."

JJ looked up at her. "Whats that?"

"Me." Abbie grinned and let out a long breath as she realized JJ was calming down.

They watched a car pull up to the steps and a man step out, frowning at JJ.

"Is that.." Abbie trailed off.

"Yeah." JJ answered, and they turned to go inside.

What happened next happened fast and unexpectedly.

There was a woman beside Will.

There was a child on that woman's hip.

And that child was screaming bloody murder.

"MOMMY!"

JJ halted. She'd dreamed of that voice for almost a month. She turned, not believing what she was seeing.

Abbie tried to get JJ in the courthouse before things could get any worse, but trying and succeeding are two very different things.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY!!" Henry continued to scream.

"No, Henry." Will said in a gruff voice, ushering the unknown woman into the courthouse since it was obvious Abbie and JJ weren't going anywhere fast.

Henry's cries could still be heard as they went through the front doors.

Abbie couldn't do anything but sit and hold JJ, who had collapsed crying, alternating between 'Henry' and something that sounded oddly like Emily's name.

* * *

The little room that "the defense" were sequestered in fell silent as they heard the screaming child being led down the hallway.

"Is that.." Jennifer's mom started. She and Mr. Jareau had arrived last night for the hearing today.

"Yeah." Penelope answered, astonished that Henry's voice was becoming hoarse and they all realized that he'd obviously been screaming for a while.

"JJ" Emily breathed, and she was gone.

* * *

"Where is she?" Emily asked quickly, running into Abbie in the hallway.

"Bathroom." Abbie answered, her face softening, her voice grateful.

"And Em? Its usually good practice to be in the courtroom _before _the judge."

Emily nodded at her and made her way towards the bathrooms.

* * *

"Jayje?" Emily asked quietly.

"Yeah?" JJ stepped out of the stall, looking haggard and broken.

"Oh, Jayje." Emily whispered pulling the blonde into her arms.

"Emily, he wouldn't even let him _see_ me!" JJ sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know Jayje, but you have to realize that we're here so he _can_ see you. So that he never has to go without seeing you again." She tried to pull back so she could look JJ in the eye, but JJ clung to her even harder.

"What if I lose, Emily?" It was whispered, in a voice full of doubt, and the tears overrode her system again.

"You won't." Emily said. JJ looked up at her, struck by her conviction.

"But you have to be in that court room before the judge. And you've got..." Emily looked over JJ's shoulder at her watch, "fifteen minutes. Abbie's good at her job. Trust her."

This time when Emily tried pulling away, JJ released her.

Wiping at her eyes, JJ looked up hesitantly at her. "Em?" Emily continued to look at her, encouraging her to continue.

"Kiss me?" she asked shyly.

Emily obliged, pressing her lips softly against JJ's, but was surprised when JJ pulled back shaking her head. "Like before." She whispered against Emily's lips.

Emily pushed her backwards until her back hit the wall, sliding her tongue into JJ's awaiting mouth. Pinning JJ's arms at her sides, Emily pushed herself against the blonde, shivering as the smaller woman moaned into her mouth.

"Cough."

JJ tried to jump out of their embrace, but Emily, knowing who it was, continued to assault her mouth.

"Emily," Abbie said, "I'm not going in there and telling the Judge that my client's girlfriend is holding her hostage in the bathroom." Abbie smirked.

"I like the way that sounds." Emily murmured against JJ's neck and Abbie outright laughed as JJ whimpered even as she struggled to pull away.

"What, her mouthing off to the Judge? I don't." JJ said, finally able to move slightly away from Emily, although not stepping entirely out of her arms.

Emily shook her head. "Her client's girlfriend." She said softly and JJ went completely still for a moment, before leaning in and pressing her lips against Emily's once more.

"As cute as this love fest is, I've really got to break it up." Abbie said, the smile evident in her voice. It was nice to see the Princess happy.

"Relax counselor, you've got ten minutes." Emily said, releasing JJ. Abbie immediately looked back down at her watch. Her head snapped up, a reply ready on her tongue.

"I set it fast last night. You were always late for everything in high school." Emily shot her down.

Abbie grinned and turned towards JJ. "You ready for this?"

JJ took a deep breath and nodded, looking back at Emily for a moment before walking out the bathroom door.

"Get back to your room Prentiss." Abbie quipped.

"Bring my boy back Abs." Emily said, her nervousness showing through her smile.

"I will Princess. I will." Abbie walked out and tucked her hand around JJ's elbow, leading her into the courtroom, and Emily left to go back to the little hole in the wall place they were being stored, completely closed mouthed about the last twenty minutes.

* * *

**A/N**: So the next chapters should have been posted tonight along with this one, but I just can't get the next one right, so be sure and look for them all tomorrow. I know I know you hate me. But don't fret, they really are coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** If I got the court proceedings wrong, I'm sorry. It sounded good. And I'm not a lawyer (yet?). Sue me.

I was going to split this chapter into a few little ones, but I knew you'd all gang up on me and kill me, and I would never get to finish it, so here you have it, the longest chapter I've ever uploaded at once.

=D Enjoy, my friends.

* * *

"All rise for the honorable Judge Walshe."

Abbie stood, catching JJ's arm as she swayed.

"Oh no you don't. Now is not the time for that. Breathe deep and easy. I mean look at his lawyer. He's an uptight old man. Probably feeds his grandchildren the dictionary. Its gonna be fine JJ." Once they were seated and she was sure JJ wasn't going to pass out, she allowed herself to concede to her own doubts. The man, who's name she had recently found out was Siegel, did indeed look like a grandfather. But he could end up reminding Walshe of his own father, leaving Abbie to remind him of some ex wife who totally screwed him. But Abbie had come prepared. A lowcut black shirt above her black skirt, tan nylons, and her hair swept up with small tendrils falling around her neck. This was how she'd gotten Olivia to notice her, maybe it would work on the judge. She was brought out of her thoughts by said judge.

"Mr. Siegel, I understand your client is suing for sole custody of his only child, Henry LaMontagne?"

"Yes, sir." The attorney affirmed.

"Your client could not come to an agreement with Ms. Jareau?" he inquired further.

"My client has not been in contact with Ms. Jareau since filing for custody, sir." Siegel replied.

"Is that right?" Walshe asked, directing it towards JJ.

" That's correct, your honor, there has been no contact from Mr. LaMontagne, but my client has been trying repeatedly to get in touch with him. First he just ignored her calls and messages, and then he changed his phone number, with no warning." Abbie answered, calmly crossing her legs. She had this.

"Well thats certainly interesting. I hope I'll be hearing an explanation to that soon enough. Now Ms. Carmichael, your client removed her child from the care of his father, early on the morning of September 13th?"

"Yes, sir, she felt the environment was unhealthy and asked a friend to come and pick up her son and her." Abbie answered, purposely leaving out some of the details, so that they could shock the judge later. Better not to give him too much at once.

Walshe nodded his head, looking through a few of the papers on his desk, before nodding his head to Siegel. "You can go ahead."

"Actually, Judge Walshe, I was hoping you would allow me to suggest you let Ms. Carmichael go first. I know its not standard practice, but there's a room full of FBI agents sequestered down the hallway, and I'm sure they've got quite a busy work schedule." Siegel smiled at Will as the judge mulled it over in his head.

"No. Please say no." Abbie breathed beside JJ.

"Why?" JJ asked, trying to keep her cool.

Abbie glanced her over, and decided on the truth. "Since we have whats called the burden of proof, and its sort of hard to prove things sometimes, usually the prosecution goes first. They get to end the closing arguments though. But there are no opening or closing arguments in a child custody case, because there is no jury. There is just the judge and a lot of information. If we go first, all the air in my case is gone."

JJ looked at Abbie for a moment, taking it all in. "Emily trusts you." She said slowly. "So, so do I."

Abbie chuckled, but the smirk fell off her face as Judge Walshe turned in her direction.

"Mr. Siegel does raise a valid point. Would you have a problem with presenting your witnesses first, Ms. Carmichael?"

Abbie smiled warmly. "Not at all Judge Walshe. We call Spencer Reid first."

"Why?" JJ started to ask, but Abbie cut her off.

"I called Spencer first, even though I told you I'd be calling your mom, because he told me early this morning that he hates speaking in front of crowds. I said no because I'm doing everything in my power to stay in the Judges good graces."

JJ nodded, accepting Abbie's explanation.

Spencer arrived, and was sworn in, and Abbie stood, facing him and blocking out most of the crowd.

"Can you state your name, and how you know Ms. Jareau?"

"I um met her—Wait, I'm Reid, um Spencer Reid, and I met JJ, uh, Ms. Jareau at work." he stuttered through answering her questions, and Abbie realized she would have to make this quick.

She smiled warmly at Spencer to try to convey her confidence in him, and he seemed to be better at ease as they continued through their predetermined conversation. As Abbie retook her seat, the Judge turned his head toward Will's counsel.

"I have no questions for this witness."

Spencer sighed in relief as he realized this meant he could go.

JJ's parents were next, one after the other, and Abbie led them through JJ's early years, her soccer playing, their regret that she was going into the FBI, emphasizing that they worried about her scaring men away. She eased into her relationship with Will, relying on JJ's mother to talk about the relationship and her father to paint a bad reputation for Will. Siegel again had no questions.

Abbie called JJ to the stand right after her parents.

"Jennifer, could you state your relationship to Henry LaMontagne?" she asked.

"I'm his mother." JJ spoke with a confidence she didn't feel. Her eyes lit on her mother who was smiling at her from the crowd seated behind her seat. She gained a little confidence.

"When is the last time you saw your son?" Abbie asked. JJ wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. Abbie had coached her to say "over a month ago" and they would go from there. But that wasn't true any more.

"This morning." JJ answered, the threat of tears swelling her throat.

"And what happened this morning?" Abbie asked gently.

"I was standing on the front steps, with you, and Will, Henry's father," JJ gestured towards Will, "was bringing him up the stairs and he started screaming "Mommy" but Will just took him inside." JJ was fighting tears, and Abbie knew she had to pull her back to what they'd rehearsed.

"Before this morning, when was the last time you had seen him?"

"Over a month ago. I left on a case, and when I came back, they were both gone."

"Will usually keeps Henry when you leave on a case?" Abbie asked.

JJ nodded, but then realized the stenographer wouldn't be able to hear that, so she replied, "Yes."

"And if you get custody of your son today, how do you expect to take care of him while you're away on a case?" JJ was supposed to say that she hoped Will would stay in the area, (they didn't want to be seen as totally against him. Let him be the crab apple.) But JJ had just recognized the woman sitting behind and slightly to her mother, smiling encouragingly at her.

"I know a woman, introduced to me through a friend I work with, and she words wonders with Henry." JJ couldn't believe Evelyn had shown up to her court date, only having met the woman once. Seeing the woman nod, she knew she'd said the right thing.

Abbie tried to get them back on track with a "What if that doesn't pan out?" But JJ was having none of it.

"Then I'll find something else."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but I will, because I love him enough to."

Abbie decided to stop it there, and Siegel stood.

"Do you love him enough to give him up?" Abbie hoped JJ didn't freak out.

"I love him enough to fight for him." JJ said, and everyone on the left side of the court room smiled.

* * *

The witnesses continued, and it was looking like Abbie would be finished before lunch.

When Emily was Abbie's only witness left, and they were waiting for her to take the stand and be sworn in, they heard Will leaned over and ask why his lawyer was denying the opportunity to question them.

"They're a bunch of FBI agents and the girl's parents. You took the kid and left for a month without saying a word to anyone. Do you really think they're going to say anything good about you?"

Abbie smiled softly at JJ. "See? Even his lawyer's fed up with him." JJ just took a deep breath and nodded, leaning back to watch Emily take her turn in the hot seat. She actually looked a lot like Abbie today, her hair straight, dressed in black, except she wasn't wearing a skirt. JJ didn't like when Emily wore skirts to work. They just weren't...her...

"Emily, what is your official relationship to Ms. Jareau?" Abbie asked. They were being careful, skirting the lines.

"We're colleagues. Friends. I care a lot about her."

"Were you present on the morning of the 13th of September?"

"Well, first I was sleeping. But when JJ called saying she needed my help, I made my way to her apartment." Emily answered, waiting for Abbie's invitation.

"Can you tell us what happened once you arrived?"

"Well, I found JJ in her bedroom, packing Henry's bag, and when Will found out I was there he wasn't too happy. I don't think he likes me much. But he continued to argue with JJ and he was becoming increasingly angry."

"I understand that you threatened him with force?" Abbie asked. Better to bite the bullet and get it out of the way then have the other side able to spring it on them.

"Yes. Will was physically restraining JJ, and I told him that he should take his hands off of her. He complied, and the subject was dropped." Abbie was satisfied with Emily, because she knew with the recent developments of the morning, she couldn't rely on Emily's answers to stay in the lines of not revealing her sexuality. She sat, and Siegel stood.

"Is it true that on the morning of September 13th, you tried to shoot my client?" He asked, completely catching Emily completely off guard.

Abbie looked skeptically at JJ. She hadn't heard this part of the story. JJ, who had eyes only for Emily, shook her head slightly to fend of Abbie's questioning eyes.

On the stand, Emily scoffed. "No."

"Well my client is of the opinion otherwise." Siegel said. This was his big kill. All he had to do was make Agent Prentiss look horrible, and then he would throw in her sexuality. He just hoped the things his client had told him were true.

"Well your client is gravely mistaken. Probably from the alcohol he had consumed before I showed up. I didn't even have my gun that morning. What did he think I was going to shoot him with?"

Emily saw the flicker in Siegel's eyes that said he really had been informed she had tried to shoot Will, and she almost laughed. This was going to be great. She relaxed into the chair and waited for his next question.

"Hmm. You said earlier you don't think my client likes you. Do you think that could be because of your flamboyant sexuality?"

"Flamboyant sexuality?" She asked incredulously. "You mean how he assumes I'm gay because I wear pants and carry a gun? News Flash: So does his ex fiancée. Maybe your client should open his eyes and realize its the 21st century and he lives in Louisiana. I doubt he's that much of a prude."

Abbie held her breath. This could go one of three ways. One, Siegel could run with the JJ being gay, too, theory, or two, he could stick with Emily's sexuality. Three was severely unlikely, in that he would just suddenly realize Prentiss was extremely unruly and just give up. But prosecutors were notorious for not giving up.

"So you admit that you are, in fact, homosexual?"

Abbie let out her breath.

"Yes." Emily answered, realizing she had just fielded a major blow to JJ's chances. But then Siegel went in for the kill.

"Is Ms. Jareau?"

Abbie's head fell into her hands and Emily groaned inwardly.

"I cannot claim excessive knowledge to Ms. Jareau's sexuality." Emily said carefully. She doubted saying JJ was gay would have any effect on the hearing, but they did live in the bible belt, so she was trying to be safe. For JJ's sake.

"But what do you think?" Siegel prodded.

"I think she's been in a relationship with a man for almost three years, and had a baby with that man." Emily said, not liking where this was going.

* * *

**Judge's POV**

Judge Walshe was beginning to wonder just what Siegel was trying to do, but his next question cleared that right up.

"Are you and Ms. Jareau in a romantic relationship?" Siegel asked

Walshe was curious as to where this was going to lead, so he looked at the witness, who seemed to be staring past Siegel at the mother of the child, and woman in question. Her head was buried in her hands, so he had an idea of what the answer would be.

The brunette's head snapped towards him. "You mean have we been on a date? No."

"I mean have you had sex, Ms. Prentiss."

He was about to tell her she didn't have to answer that, because he really was getting fed up now that he had realized what Siegel was trying to do. Walshe had a gay sister, and didn't really give a damn what orientation this woman or Ms. Jareau was. He didn't care what they did in their bedroom, so long as the child wasn't a witness. And so far, he had heard nothing to doubt Ms. Jareau's care of her child.

But Emily answered anyway.

"No, Mr. Siegel, I have not slept with JJ. Her child was missing. I'm sure she had more important things to do than pursue a relationship with anyone."

The brunette was feisty, Walshe would give her that, and he had an idea that once this was over, there just might be a relationship being pursued.

Siegel tried a different approach.

"Agent Prentiss, do you know if Ms. Jareau has ever kissed a girl?"

"Kissing a girl does not make you gay." Emily said.

"But it helps." Siegel pushed.

"Well, I suppose, but not always. Beside, I'm a self professed homosexual and I've been pregnant."

There was a collective gasp from behind Siegel, and Walshe determined that this was a bit of a sore subject.

"So where is your child today?" Siegel asked and Emily winced.

"I...I didn't carry to term." Emily said softly, tears in her eyes. She was doing this for JJ. For JJ. It became a mantra in her head. One to keep her sane.

"Siegel, is this going anywhere important?" Walshe asked as Siegel's eyes lit up.

"I just have a few more questions." Walshe nodded at him to continue.

"Ms. Prentiss, how did you feel when you realized you would never see your child?"

Walshe looked down at Emily, watched her close her eyes before she answered.

"I felt like I'd lost part of myself."

"And would you ever wish that on anyone else?" Siegel asked.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Then why did you let Ms. Jareau talk you into helping her take my client's son from him?"

_What an interesting question._ Walshe thought.

Emily's eyes lit up.

"Ms. Jareau showed up on my doorstep crying her eyes out because her son and most of his worldly possessions were missing from her house. She couldn't step foot in her own house without me or someone else accompanying her because she would collapse into a fit of tears. Yes, she may have taken Henry for a night, but had an explanation, and she went back. Your client took their son and left, without a word to her of where they would be, or if she would ever see him again. I'm here today, simply to be sure that he doesn't get the chance to break her heart again." Emily spat towards Siegel.

Siegel opened his mouth to say something, but Walshe stopped him.

"That is quite enough, I think, Mr. Siegel. Ms. Prentiss, you may step down." He looked softly upon her, trying to let her know that she hadn't ruined JJ's case as much as she obviously thought she had.

"Ms. Prentiss?" Siegel caught her before she could exit the room. She turned to look at him, daggers in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah. Right. Whatever helps you sleep at night." And she was gone.

* * *

JJ was watching Abbie, who was standing in front of the redheaded woman who had stood beside Will carrying Henry just that morning.

"Do you not find it odd, Ms. Calloway, that you are the only person speaking for Mr. LaMontagne today, that he isn't even speaking on his own behalf?"

The woman was intimidated, you could see it on her face.

"N-No. I just find that I understand William's predicament better than other people."

"You said earlier that you met 'William' at a bar and he explained his situation to you and you felt bad for him, and took him and his son in. Could you tell us what that predicament was?" Abbie asked.

"Well, he told me that his ex fiancée had taken his son once and so when they came back, he decided he couldn't lose his son again. So he had packed a few bags and made his way back to his home town. He told me that his ex fiancée was shacked up with some woman." Ms. Calloway shuddered as she looked disdainfully down at JJ.

"Shacked up with some woman." Abbie repeated, and Ms. Calloway nodded.

"Ms. Calloway, could you explain to me how that is _any_ different from what Mr. LaMontagne did?"

The woman didn't seem to have an answer.

"Nothing further." Abbie sat back down.

* * *

**Judge's POV**

Judge Walshe looked from Will to JJ.

_This is ridiculous._ He thought. _I know that she deserves custody, because he's a dirty scumbag. But with her job and no way to watch the child while she's away, the environment really isn't fit...But she _did_ say she had that friend. But then what friend is that, because everyone who took the stand today was in the FBI. Ay-yi-yi I've got a lot of thinking to do._

Out loud, he said, "Ms. Jareau, Mr. LaMontagne, I've been given quite a lot of information to process today. What I'm going to do, is go home tonight and replay this entire event, looking for each little thing that pertains to the welfare of the child. Tomorrow, court will reopen at 9 o'clock once again, and I will give you my decision. You are all dismissed."

He stepped down and retreated to chambers, grabbing his notes and a handful of Excedrin before he made his way home.

* * *

JJ and Abbie met the rest of the team and her parents on the courthouse steps. The first thing they noticed was the odd look in JJ's eyes.

"Jayje, are you ok?" Penelope asked.

"Fine." JJ snapped.

"Really? You don't look fine." Emily said, still a little shaken from her turn in the hot seat.

JJ spun around to face her, her eyes lighting with a fire none of them had seen before.

"Why were you the only one they had questions for?" she accused.

"Oh, I dunno Jayje." Emily replied, her flight-or-fight reflexes kicking in. (A Prentiss never runs from anything dear.) "Probably because Crawfish hates me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been such a bitch to him." JJ muttered turning slightly, but Emily reached out for her.

"Jayje, I know you're upset, but you have to believe that I would do anything for you. I put my entire life on that stand for you today." Emily spoke softly, but they could all still hear.

"Oh come off it Emily!" JJ growled, snatching her arm from Emily's grasp. "You gave that child up yourself, its not like somebody took him from you!"

Nobody could believe that JJ had actually just said that, least of all herself. But even as she was reaching for Emily, to apologize, to erase the hurt in the womans eyes, Emily was retreating from the group.

"Her." she whispered, and then she was gone.

They all looked in the direction she had run for a moment until Abbie spun viciously back to JJ

"What in the hell gives you the right to do that to her? She sat up there today and took blow after blow for you. For _you_ JJ. She defended you at every turn and you go and say _that?_ What the fuck Jennifer." Abbie stood glaring at her for a moment longer, and then she was gone, after Emily faster than they'd seen anyone move in a long time.

JJ's mother put a hand on her shoulder, but JJ shrugged it off.

"Don't Mom. She's right."

"Oh, I wasn't going to deny that." Her mother said, and JJ's head whipped around. "I was just going to suggest that we get moving, before we all catch cold."

JJ shook her head, and moved in the direction of her father's car, not bothering to look at her friends. She knew she'd messed up. She'd messed up bad, and nothing they could say could make her feel worse than the look in Emily's eyes as she'd informed them that her baby had been a girl.

* * *

Abbie reached Emily just as Emily reached the car they'd arrived in this morning. The ride to Emily's was silent, as was dinner. They sat on Emily's couch looking at the TV, but not seeing what was on for a few hours before Abbie realized that Emily was crying.

She pulled Emily almost into her lap, stroking her back and her hair.

"I know you hate it when I coddle you, but every Princess deserves it once in a while." Abbie said after a while, earning a slight chuckle from Emily.

"I always hated when you called me 'Princess'." She replied, pulling out of Abbie's embrace and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Well, I met your mother before I met you, because of that program I was up there for, that "High School with the Ambassadors" or whatever it was called, and when I realized you were her daughter, you had to have a status too. So, Princess it was." They laughed, and Emily turned serious.

She tucked her fingers under Abbie's chin, and brushed her lips over Abbie's cheek.

"I really did love you, Abbie." She whispered.

"I know." Abbie said softly. "But its nothing compared to how you love JJ. I don't think I've seen you cry this much in the entire time I've known you. You've got to stand up for yourself, even while you're fighting for her. Goodness, Princess, what would your mother say." She chidded.

"My mother." Emily breathed, grabbing her phone and dialing a number Abbie didn't quite catch.

"Mom." She said breathlessly. "I know what I want for my birthday."

* * *

**A/N: **What could Ambassador Prentiss possibly do for Emily now?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** So I've decided that I'm going to write a crossover L&O and CM, mainly the relationship between Abbie and Emily. Review, and let me know if you would read it.

Enjoy Chapter 14

* * *

When JJ walked into the courtroom on the morning of the 13th, she was shaking. And not all of her nervousness could be accounted for because of the news she was about to receive. Her entire family, mother, father, and BAU combined sat in the gallery, Emily included. But Emily wouldn't look at her. And Abbie hadn't said a word to her since they met on the courthouse steps. As if she needed reminding that she'd been such a horrible person. She hadn't slept a wink, and she was sure that it was written all over her face.

As she stood and the judge walked in, she finally realized the severity of her situation. She was about to find out that she was losing her son. There was no way the judge would give her custody when she couldn't give adequate childcare because she was hardly ever home. And on top of that, she'd irreparably damaged her relationship with the one other person she cared about with that intensity; the one other person who could even remotely relate. And no, she wasn't talking about William. Said irreparable damage, in turn, had led her lawyer to pretty much hate her. Today was going to be great. Just fucking awesome.

* * *

Abbie put her head in her hands as they waited for the judge to emerge from chambers. Emily's past had thrown her for a huge loop. She'd met Emily when she herself was only sixteen. Emily had been seventeen at the time, and had refused to talk about her time in Rome. In fact, during the course of their almost two year long relationship, the only time it ever came up was when the Princess would whisper something in one of her other languages. Usually during hot and heavy make out sessions in the hallway of Abbie's school that Emily nearly got her kicked out of, the only reason she stayed being that the reason for her expulsion would have been the daughter of the woman who's name was on most of their checks. Abbie smiled at the memory. She'd been called into the office and given the speech, after which she had skipped class and learned some amazing things about the female body with Emily.

Abbie looked at her client. She wanted so much to resent JJ. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Yes, she might have everything Abbie had ever wanted, namely Emily, but she just couldn't. She and Emily had had something beautiful back in high school. But thats just it, it was back in high school. And although she felt pretty strongly for Emily, it wasn't the falling forever in love feelings she had for Olivia. But she really wanted to punch JJ in the face. She'd _never_ seen Emily cry that hard in her life. And there were plenty of times she'd seen Emily cry. Just don't let the Princess hear her say that.

Judge Walshe stepped over the threshold and they stood.

"I'm sorry." She heard come softly from her right as they were sitting back down.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." She replied, sighting heavily.

"I know." JJ whispered, and Abbie could hear the anguish in her voice. Could tell that this needed to end.

"I'm your lawyer JJ, and that said, I don't have to give a damn about you. But _she_ does. So, so do I." Abbie put her hand on JJ's.

"Now get ready. I'm about to turn this court upside-down."

* * *

**Judge POV**

Walshe looked out at his courtroom.

The father with his gloating face, one witness, and annoying lawyer.

The mother who had obviously resigned herself to the fate of losing her child, but wasn't happy with it in the least. Her brunette friend seated a few rows back with the fight still in her eyes. The pretty (but probably lesbian) lawyer with a surprise up her sleeve.

_This is going to suck. I know _know_ that she deserves custody of this child. But, without the appropriate care while she's working, I just can't award it to her. Having to send a child this young to overnight daycare for weeks at a time just isn't right when there's another able parent willing to take him. Although able is a serious stretch. Something just doesn't sit right with me about William LaMontagne Jr. _

Walshe addressed Siegel.

"Well, it looks to me like your worries were unfounded, Mr. Siegel. There is still a room full of FBI agents in the courthouse."

The lawyer looked behind him, and sheepishly back up at the judge.

_Serves you right. You should have known that when you care for someone, you're there for them. No matter what._

The Judge cut off his internal ranting and turned to Ms. Carmichael. But before he could open his mouth, a bailiff made his way over to her and handed her a folded piece of paper. He watched the wolfish grin spread across her face as she murmured something to her client and stood.

"Judge Walshe," she addressed him, "I would like to bring one more witness to the stand." She stated, obviously wanting to just get everything out in the open.

"Is there any reason this witness wasn't submitted yesterday?"

"Due to the time scheduling, she wasn't available at the time I presented my witnesses yesterday." He looked at her client, who was just as confused as everyone else in the courtroom. Except for Ms. Prentiss.

_Here is where the fight comes from._ Walshe thought. He mulled it over. He didn't see why he couldn't extend them this favor when they had switched with the other side so willingly yesterday.

_Admit it to yourself old man, you're just trying to make one last ditch effort to be able to give that woman custody. _So what if he was?

"Would you have a problem with that?" He asked Siegel, who turned to confer with his client. After a moment in which they were undoubtedly trying to figure out who the surprise witness was, Siegel turned back to Walshe.

"We do not see how it could affect the hearing. We have no problem with allowing this witness." Siegel was bluffing, and everybody in the courtroom knew it.

* * *

Emily was studiously _not_ looking at JJ. She had made a huge sacrifice for JJ in open court, and the woman had practically crucified her for it. And then in a moment of complete abandon, she had called her mother claiming to know what she wanted for her birthday. And she'd asked for so much more than a toaster. Abbie had looked at her like she was as crazy as she felt, once she'd explained what was about to happen.

But now, when Derek turned to her, Emily had a wicked smirk on her face.

"What do you know that we don't?" He asked her quietly.

"That Will had better say goodbye to his son." She answered darkly, still smiling.

* * *

"We call Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss to the stand."

The entire courtroom turned to look at Emily.

"Just in case you guys didn't know, thats my mother, not me." She said, the smile falling from her face when she looked away as JJ tried to catch her eye.

* * *

**Judge's Pov**

The courtroom watched with bated breath as the Ambassador took the stand.

_Oh my goodness I cannot believe this woman is actually here in my courtroom. Please please please tell me she's going to be like a live in babysitter or something. I need some extraordinary news to finish making this the best day of my life._

Walshe watched as Abbie smiled at the Ambassador from her seat.

"Can you tell us why you're here today, Ambassador Prentiss?" She asked, clearly feeling that she had won.

"My daughter called me with a dilemma, one that she couldn't seem to find a solution to." She replied, going on without prompting.

"A very dear friend of hers, one whom I happened to have the pleasure of working with a few years back, was being sued for custody of her child. She said that there was a very large chance that Ms. Jareau would not get primary custody of her child, which she so obviously deserves. And she said that this was because of work. Now, my daughter knows what its like to never see her mother because of 'the job', so this was obviously hitting her pretty hard. And so we put our heads together and came up with a solution."

The Ambassador's eyes, which previously had been locked on her daughter, moved to Ms. Jareau.

"I would come to Virginia and be a live-in babysitter."

Walshe looked down at her, sort of creeped out that she was reading his mind so accurately.

"Ma'am, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I've known a few people in the higher ups, and even if they had wanted to, they couldn't drop everything for a family friend."

"Oh, this is hardly for a family friend, your honor." The Ambassador said with a lilt that spoke of newfound wisdom. "I learned a long time ago that there were things I should have done differently over the years. What I'm doing today, is making up over thirty years of heartache to my daughter."

The judge mulled it over in his head. _God, I wish my ex wife had had this woman's sense. _

Judge Walshe smiled, knowing that his last reservation had just been smoothed out. He knew how this was going to end, and he wasn't feeling uneasy about it in the least.

* * *

Emily sat in the gallery watching the Judge contemplate his ruling. She was almost positive he would rule in favor of the petite blonde, and she was planning on staying only long enough to find out.

* * *

Judge Walshe addressed the courtroom.

"Mr. LaMontagne, Ms. Jareau, please stand for the verdict."

They both stood, along with their lawyers, and looked at him. He took a moment to look at each one in turn, into their eyes, into their minds.

Mr. LaMontagne obviously knew he was about to lose custody of his son. Walshe could see it in his eyes. But he didn't look worried. No, in fact, he kept glancing at his watch as if he had somewhere better to be.

Mr. Siegel looked more worried about the outcome than his client did. Probably because his win lose ratio was going to take a hit.

His eyes fell on Ms. Carmichael, who was confident that they had won. Walshe smiled inwardly at her confidence. Because she had indeed won.

Ms. Jareau, however, was another story entirely. She looked a mess. Better to get this over with quick.

He took a breath and began to speak.

"I have never been met with a case that troubled me as much as this one has. On one hand, we have a mother who obviously loves her child, and would do anything for said child. And on the other hand we have a father who took that child away from his mother, who used the justice system to exact his own revenge. If it were solely up to me, Ms. Jareau would have been granted custody weeks ago. But I had to hear the case. And it left me unsettled and uneasy. As much as I wanted to give custodial custody to Ms. Jareau, it seemed that she didn't have sufficient child care. But today, with their surprise witness, Ms. Carmichael has proved that the childcare issue is resolved. So, without any further adieu, as I'm sure she would love to see her child, I award custodial custody to Ms. Jennifer Jareau, granting one weekend out of each month for Mr. LaMontagne, more if the mother so wishes."

He watched as William shrugged, shook his attorney's hand and they headed towards the back exit. The woman who had been LaMontagne's only witness brought his child in, who wanted nothing to do with his father.

"MOMMY!" The boy cried, and slipped out of the woman's arms to run to his mother, who had him in her arms faster than anyone could have imagined possible.

Walshe watched the woman's family encircle her, just her lawyer standing slightly back, an observer as much as he. He watched as the boy was handed off to his grandmother, and Ms. Jareau looked around, presumably for the person who had been so instrumental in all of this, for she was the only one not actively part of the group.

She looked up and met his eyes, hers searching frantically, and he nodded towards a side door that, moments before, he had curiously watched brunette with the fiery eyes slip through.

* * *

Derek watched as Emily slipped out of the courtroom, and then he watched JJ do the same, and so he headed out the doors, to try to catch them, hoping that yesterday wouldn't repeat itself. Apparently he wasn't the only one with that idea, because JJ's father was accompanying him. They nodded at each other, both realizing they were on the same mission, and as they turned the corner, they found what they were looking for.

Emily was making a beeline for the exit, but JJ caught her elbow. The brunette turned slowly to look at her.

"I wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done. Em, you've done so much for me, and I didn't deserve any of it."

"Jayje, don't sell yourself short. Every child deserves a mother, and with a mother as good as you, I couldn't resist helping. Henry diserved to be with you, not Crawfish."

A ghost of a smile spread across JJ's face.

Derek stepped forward, but JJ's dad held a hand up, signaling him to give them a moment.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me thats the only reason you helped me, Em." JJ said, moving slightly closer to Emily.

Emily closed her eyes before responding.

"I told you before JJ. I'd do anything for you." She turned away, keeping her head down so she didn't have to see who was watching her.

"Em?" JJ called. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"She would have been totally equipped to handle the world. She would have been smart, and funny. She would have been just like you. Em, she would have been beautiful."

"No, Jayje. If she were all that, she'd have been just like you." Emily said quietly, and she started walking again. She stepped quickly to the left and avoided Derek (barely, he would acquiesce in his mind) and she was around the corner and gone.

JJ on the other hand, hadn't moved, except to bring her hands to her face, catching the tears, but only for a moment before they overfilled her hands and became a waterfall through her fingers. Her father stepped to her and brought her easily into his arms.

The others had made their way out of the courtroom by now, JJ's mother holding her grandson, and Abbie's searching eyes met Derek's somewhat bewildered ones. Knowing she was looking for Emily, he nodded towards the door and she mouthed her thanks at him before taking off after their dark friend. He knew he'd be stopping by there later this evening, as well.

Derek watched awkwardly from the sidelines as she stiffened in her father's arms, obviously feeling awkward too, probably because she knew they had witnessed it all. But JJ's father knew just what to do to assuage her fears, and he pulled her closer and she broke down in his arms as he spoke just loud enough for his voice to carry to where Derek stood.

"Jayje, honey, I know you're probably not ok with your old man getting into this, but I want you to know something."

JJ looked up at him.

"its okay to love her."

* * *

A/N: =D Reviews make me really extra happy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** This is it my friends. Another story finished. I hope you all enjoyed the ride.

* * *

JJ had decided to give Will another few hours with Henry, and in return he would give up his weekend this month and the next, thereby getting out of her hair long enough for her to hopefully get things straitened out with Emily. Something the brunette had said was sticking with JJ.

_Every child deserves a mother._

_  
_Well, every mother deserved a child. And Emily Prentiss was definitely a mother. If JJ had anything to do with it, Emily would soon come to call Henry hers.

* * *

They were all meeting at one of Derek's newly finished "fixer-uppers" around 5 for dinner. Emily, Abbie, and Penelope were cooking, and it was celebratory for Henry coming home.

Originally, JJ's parents had offered to stay home, keeping Henry for a while so JJ could relax with her friends, let go of the weight on her shoulders. But William was being a jerk about handing Henry over to JJ's parents, and so JJ asked Derek would he mind terribly if Will knew how to get to his place.

Derek thought about it. He would actually prefer to be there when the child was handed over, just to make sure that Will didn't do anything completely stupid. So he agreed. Will would meet JJ at Derek's place around 7, where Henry would be passed from family member to family member, each lavishing him with affection, and then JJ's parents would take him home for the night.

Emily was glad as well, that Will would be meeting JJ in a room full of people. She didn't trust the man further than he could throw her. (Because she_ could_ throw _him_, and she didn't trust him _that_ far.)

The food had been wonderful, the friends even better, and now the radio was playing and they were mostly just enjoying the company.

Ambassador Prentiss stood, saying she wanted to get some reading done before she retired to her hotel. Her daughter tried to insist that she had plenty of room in her apartment.

"I take you and Abbie are no longer sharing a bed?" The Ambassador asked, in answer to which Emily blushed furiously, and Abbie laughed ridiculously.

"No, Ma'am. I'm no longer corrupting your daughter." Abbie said, much to the delight of some of Emily's co workers. Some because it was funny, one because it meant that Emily was fully attainable.

"Oh, Abbie, I highly doubt it was you doing the corrupting. I happen to remember quite a few missed classes on your record, but the only way you could get out of that school was if someone had given you a pass. Like say, oh I don't know, my daughter." The Ambassador laughed, along with everyone else in the room.

"See, dear, you already have company. I hardly wish to intrude." She kissed her daughter's cheek, one that was no longer flushed, and made her exit, saying she would call Emily in the afternoon of the next day.

A song by The Cars came on the radio, and Penelope caught Emily's eye. She had tried several times during dinner to convince the raven haired woman to just dance with her blonde coworker. It was quite a way to start things up. Penelope herself grabbed Spencer, and started twirling him in circles, JJ's parents stood up, dancing as well. Emily stood, partly because Derek was dragging her upwards, and felt herself being shoved in the direction of the couch, where Hotch, Rossi, Abbie, and JJ were talking. But Emily had turned down the wine with dinner, and at the last moment, she decided she couldn't do this sober. So she grabbed Abbie instead.

"C'mon Abs, it'll be like prom." She laughed, and her eyes caught JJ's and her breath caught and she froze. JJ's eyes were the epitome of 'windows to the soul' right now, and what JJ's soul was telling Emily was something Emily wasn't quite ready to face.

But the beat was infectious, "Just what I needed" always had gotten her going. So she pulled Abbie into her arms and twirled her around, laughing when Abbie's hips picked up the rhythm of the song. Now she remembered why they'd always danced to this song. Even after all these years, Emily admired Abbie's hips. But they were nothing compared to JJ's. All thoughts of JJ sobered Emily's demeanor up, and suddenly she felt even less like dancing. So Abbie sauntered over to Rossi and pulled him up, her arms on her shoulders. JJ stood, meaning to catch Emily and speak with her, but at the same time the doorbell rang.

It was only nearing 6:30, so Emily thought nothing of answering the door, thinking maybe her mother had forgotten something. She was quite surprised to see Will, as were the rest of the people inside. He held a struggling toddler in his arms.

"He wouldn't quit. He wants his mother." Will's voice floated past Emily towards JJ.

"God what an accent." Emily turned to see Abbie ducking in front of Rossi, laughing and pretending she cared if Will knew she had said it. It brought a smile to her face as she turned back to Will. She stepped out of the way as the child reached out for JJ.

JJ's arm brushed against Emily's as she caught hold of Henry, and both women shivered, noticing the reaction in the other, but deciding that now was most definitely not the time to acknowledge it.

Will and JJ were discussing the finer details of the arrangement when Henry turned in his mother's arms.

"EMMY!!" Apparently the child remembered more of her then she'd thought he would. She reached out happily for Henry.

"Just like his mother. Straight for the Bull-Dyke." Will muttered beneath his breath, no doubt emboldened by his new piece of tail who was suddenly beside him.

Each person present, young, old, inside, and out, were suddenly simultaneously aware of two things:

Derek was fast.

Abbie was faster.

Emily had lunged for Will the moment the words had left his mouth, and Derek, who was closest to her, had lunged right after. Abbie had had to cross a room, but managed to get her hands on Emily's other arm at the same time. Emily struggled against them, to no avail, until a voice spoke from their right.

"Let her go." It wasn't Will. It was too soft and feminine.

They turned, all of them, to see that JJ had handed Henry to his grandmother and was speaking softly to Derek and Abbie.

"Let her go." She repeated.

Abbie released her first, and JJ grabbed Emily's hips, shoving her against the wall, their mouths fused together.

Derek looked up at Will, who had a vein in his forehead pulsing that Derek hadn't noticed before. And suddenly he realized that Will hadn't done any of this to get back at JJ. It was all for Emily. Because JJ hadn't just left him. She'd left him for Emily. And this time, she wasn't coming back.

Will turned swiftly on his heel and stalked away, Calloway following him closely.

Suddenly they were separate, and Emily was glaring daggers at JJ. The look sent chills down all their spines, respectively.

"Now that you're finished using me to show your ex that you've moved on, I'd like you to move." Emily's voice was low; her words clipped and decisive.

JJ's hands were still on the wall on either side of Emily's body.

"No." She said.

"Yes." Emily returned, icily.

"No." JJ murmured, grabbing Emily's wrists and restraining them above her head. They watched on, utterly transfixed (I mean, how could you not be) as JJ's mouth moved across Emily's neck to just beneath her ear.

"Mine." She growled. And then she was halfway across the room, scooping her son into her arms, looking at them as if they had grown three extra heads and she had not just been pinning the raven haired agent to the wall of Derek's house.

Abbie had an idea of just where JJ had gotten that move. She remembered it fondly. Emily had coined it back in high school. Abbie had suspected JJ had borne witness to it since that morning at court. Now she was sure. She met JJ's eyes across the room and smiled her acceptance.

The atmosphere in the room had grown a little too testy for a young one, so JJ's parents retired for the night, telling her not to come back until she'd figured some things out. JJ's father winked at her, and she blushed, even as they laughed.

Hotch, Spencer, and Rossi decided that they'd seen enough action for one night, so they, too, decided it was time to retire. That left just Abbie, Derek, Penelope, JJ and Emily. The last of whom was seated in the floor not entirely sure what had taken place. It wasn't often someone turned the tables on Emily Prentiss and claimed her in front of a room full of people.

Abbie came and sat next to her.

"Ya know, Princess, I have to admit, you as a submissive is pretty hot. If I was sure Olivia and JJ wouldn't get together and lynch me, I'd definitely take that side of you for a spin." She grinned as Emily came out of her shocked state to grin and punch Abbie in the arm.

Emily met JJ's eyes from across the room and couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She stood and swaggered towards the couch. Abbie covered her eyes and laughed, feeling that she knew what was coming next.

"I'm going outside to call my girlfriend. Its too hot and bothersome in here." She grinned at Emily who had turned to stick her tongue out over her shoulder.

"You don't mind, do you Derek?" Emily asked, grinning when Derek moved over, closer to Penelope, giving Emily room on the couch. She didn't use it quite how he thought she would though. He couldn't help but laugh as the brunette straddled the blonde.

Emily threw her leg over JJ, shivering slightly as the blonde licked her lips. She wove her fingers into JJ's hair and pulled, causing the blonde's throat to be exposed. Emily braced herself against the back of the couch and set her mouth to attacking JJ's throat. When she looked up again, they were alone in the room, and her mark had taken a stand against JJ's light complexion.

"I belong to no one." Emily whispered, kissing her way down JJ's jaw to her ear, gaining a shiver and a moan from the blonde. And she sealed the deal with a kiss and three more words.

"Except for you."

* * *

**A/N:** So, you should totally let me know your thoughts on that cross over, because I'm not going to write it if you're not going to read it.

But heres to the end of this journey. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and those who are about to.


End file.
